The One To Blame
by AliceJericho
Summary: People change every day, some more than others. What do you do when you know the truth but don't want anyone else to get hurt? *one shot*


**a/n here's a one shot... Nothing else to say really, enjoy! And, of course, review!**

* * *

><p>"No, I am <em>not <em>trying to tell you how to live your life!" she sighed in exasperation.

"Well that's what it looks like!" he shouted back causing the woman to flinch slightly.

"If you'd actually _listen_ to what I have to say then you'd realise that I'm giving you suggestions!"

"You're giving me a fucking ultimatum!"

"Stop fucking around – how is that an ultimatum? I'm only telling you that if you don't stop cheating on Tiffany, she's going to find out and she's going to leave you!" The woman raked a hand through her hair and shook her head, "But that's something you should already know."

"Why do you even care, Eve?" the man was fuming. He was sick and tired of Eve in his ear all the time. He was sick and tired of hearing her berate him for cheating on his girlfriend. Sure, it was wrong – he knew that much – but being told to stop wasn't going to change anything at all. The WWE Superstar was having too much fun.

"Because she's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt. Because _you_ are my friend and I don't want to see _you_ hurt."

"No one's going to get hurt because I'm not going to get caught."

"The only reason she hasn't caught you is because Mike and I cover for your ass all the time. I've lied for you so many times that Alex thinks I'm cheating on _him_ with _you_. You're fucking lucky that Tiffany trusts me enough to believe me when I tell her nothing is going on between us."

"That's because nothing is." He stated bluntly and Eve strangled the air when is back was turned.

"Not with me, no. But with Kelly and Rosa and Alicia and Brie and Nikki and every two bit whore who bats their eyelashes at you." She took a step backwards as he turned around and she saw the fury in his eyes. "How has none of those sluts spread it on the internet that they fucked a celebrity?"

"They have. But they never have proof and they just look like attention seeking whores." He careless shrug made Eve – yet again – sigh in frustration.

"When did you go from being the nicest guy in the company to being such a jack ass, huh? What happened to my best friend?"

Eve stood with one hand on the door handle because she knew she had pushed all sorts of boundaries. She had never seen him so angry.

"He got sick of being treated like a pushover! He got sicked of being the 'nice guy'!"

"So he looks to get respect by sleeping around on the best thing that ever happened to him. Does that make you feel like a man? Does it Evan?" the words had barely let her mouth when she was opening the door and pulling it shut behind her. Her feet actually left the ground when she heard – what she assumed to be – the room's lamp hit the back of the door, shattering into thousands of little pieces.

* * *

><p>"Eve? Are you okay?" Tiffany asked with a warm, yet worried, smile. "You don't seem your usual self, is all." The blonde explained when Eve asked why Tiffany felt the need to wonder.<p>

"I think I need some more sleep. I've been working more than ever with the anti-bullying campaign." The brunette managed a small smile.

She was out to lunch with Alex Riley (her boyfriend), Tiffany and Evan – she felt uncomfortable, to say the least. Eye contact with the highflying superstar had been avoided since she arrived with his oblivious girlfriend and conversation minimal.

"I'll come with you." Eve stood hastily as Tiffany excused herself to use the bathroom. Alex had left moment before and she did not want to be left at a table with Evan.

"Has something happened between you and Ev? The hostility is almost unbearable." Tiffany commented.

"Oh," Eve cursed herself, "Just a petty friend fight. It'll be over in a couple of days. He can't win." She laughed lightly and Tiffany joined in. She had lied for him again.

The girls made their way back to the table and before they could sit down, Evan took his girlfriend's hand and kissed her knuckles.

If looks could kill Eve would be serving life in jail. Ten times over. Alex saw the furious look, took her hand and squeezed it tightly – she knew he would ask her, again, if she had feelings for Evan Bourne.

Due to Tiffany no longer being a WWE employee, the three were in charge of filling her in on all the backstage gossip which only barely made Eve forget that one of the people sitting with her was cheating on another person at the table.

* * *

><p>Just as she expected, Alex was quick to ask her why she had sent Evan a death glare that he had never before seen on her beautiful face.<p>

"I'd rather you just tell me if you're sleeping with him." He had said to her. She then cried – literally – because she was sick of being accused of cheating.

"You're supposed to trust me!" she screamed with a strained voice and Alex immediately knew he had been wrong. With as much feeling possible, he held her cheeks in his palms and kissed her – though he still wanted to know why she had been acting the way she had.

A week had passed since that all happened and the couple had joined their friends at a nightclub in New York.

"You two are you so cute it makes me want to hurl." Mike pushed Alex's arm off Eve's shoulder and put his own there, "You're upset. Talk to Mike about it."

"She won't tell me what's up. Why would she tell you?" Alex asked territorially. He knew that Mike would never make a move on his girl but he had always been the jealous type.

"Maybe because it's about how bad you are in bed." Mike's joke earned him a punch in the arm before Alex reclaimed his girlfiend.

"Funny." Sarcasm, obviously. "It's got something to do with Bourne."

"Ah," Mike nodded slowly, "That kid's changed. I'm not really surprised she's upset." He knew about Evan's infidelity, though. Mike Mizanin had, many times, been forced to claim one of Evan's one night stands as his own because they often roomed together.

"I'm still here, you know." Eve's soft voice was barely heard about the loud club music. "And Tiffany just walked in." she turned to Mike and held her hand out to him, "Room key, please."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, it's been long enough." The former Diva's champion took a deep breath and walked quickly over to the blonde woman.

Alex and Mike watched on – unable to hear the conversation – and the latter felt his heart wrench as Tiffany's face fell. The bombshell had been dropped and there was no getting it back.

* * *

><p>Word travelled fast. By the end of the week the entire world could access information about the end of Evan Bourne's relationship with Tiffany and the reason behind it.<p>

"I hope you're happy." Evan mumbled as he walked past Eve.

"Hardly. I ruined her life."

"You don't feel bad for me? I was in that relationship, too."

"Hardly." Eve repeated with more venom in her voice, "I could care less about you right now. I warned you. For months I warned you and I actually hate myself for letting you get away with it for so long." The brunette stood and took a deep breath, "You have no one to blame but yourself."


End file.
